28hours Later
by Alric Severin
Summary: SS/HG Snape is acting strange.his smiling, what is the cause of this? does this herald the end of the world? or is he just happy? leave it to the characters to misinterpret.Hilarity ensues once again. read and find out R&R


**A/N:** This is what happens when you woke up too early for exams..

**Usual Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**8 hours later**

The halls of Hogwarts were eerily silent, every student was very tense. What might have caused such intense atmosphere well were about to find out. In one particular classroom, silence reigned over all students no one dared upset the balance of nature. But today not a single soul dared to breathe afraid they might catch the attention of a smiling potion's master.

Yes _that_ is the source of the problem, a smiling Severus Snape. As everyone knows smiling and Snape can't be formed into a sentence it's an oxymoron. And it's not the usual smile he has when giving detention or taking points from houses, no this smile is a happy contented lovesick smile.

What might you ask happened for such a smile to grace the lips of our potion's master? Well let's go back in time shall we, 28 hours ago to be exact.

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>** hours ago**

**7:00AM breakfast **

The great halls of Hogwarts are startlingly empty for breakfast, probably due to the fact that it's a Sunday morning. Students in a silent agreement never got up until 10. And that for our dear potion's master is bliss.

Yes, it has been 8 years since the fall of Voldemort and a lot has change. But Snape as always is the exemption. He got the Order of Merlin first class for his contribution as a spy, Headmistress McGonagall even approached him to teach DADA once again, that he politely refused. But he said he would like to take the Potion's Master position relieving Professor Slughorn of his duties in order to enjoy his retirement.

Somewhere along those years Hermione Granger joined the staff becoming the Professor in Arithmancy and Head of Gryffindor. At first they were hostile to each other, sneers and jeers were thrown. The occasional spite from Severus and a severe comeback from Hermione, in the end the Headmistress had to intervene saying both were acting like children. Things did change for the better it seems the two only needed a little speech to end their differences. In the end they came to tolerate one another.

It was bright and early when Severus decided to eat at the great hall. Along the way he met Hermione also on her way to the great hall.

"Good morning Severus" Hermione said cheerily

"Indeed, Professor Granger" Severus drawled

"When will you stop calling me '_Professor Granger'_ and start calling me Hermione? I mean it's been years and were colleagues now" Hermione said exasperated by the way Severus treats her. Along those years Hermione had grown to love the potion's master. She even secretly enjoys their little banters knowing that he gives her his full attention on such cases.

The thing she didn't know is that Severus has grown to love her as well, he enjoys their intellectual exchanges and he considers Hermione his equal, of course he will never admit that.

"In due time Professor, In due time" was the only thing Severus said

They arrived at the great hall in companionable silence each taking a seat next to one another. They ate their breakfast in silence until Severus spoke.

"Professor, would you like to join me in the lab later? There's this potion I'm currently developing. If brewed properly it will stop the Lycanthrope from transforming every full moon albeit it won't cure them."

Hermione listened very carefully and was awe struck by what Severus was currently developing a cure for Lycanthropy! This will help all those people who were bitten, they can now live a normal life.

"I would love to help you Severus, such an endeavor! This will help a lot of people."

"Yes, well then good. I expect to see you at the lab at around 8 tonight were gathering potions ingredients" Severus said and with that he stood up and left.

**8:00****PM Potions Laboratory**

"Right on time Professor Granger I'm impressed" Severus said a hint of mirth in his voice

"Yes, well I wouldn't want to keep our dear esteemed potions master from waiting" Hermione said then blushed suddenly when she remembered she said _'dear'._ But Severus didn't seem to notice the little slip.

"And for that I thank you. In any case you are here to help me gather potions ingredients" He drawled out like a teacher to a student "You see I am at the final brewing stage, all I need now is a certain plant that blooms every full moon, The moon flower. It is the most important ingredient as it helps control the urges of a Lycanthrope to transform. Will you still accompany me?"

"Where exactly are we harvesting this moon flower?" Hermione asked

"In the Forbidden Forest, I've seen some patches of moon flower there. And Hagrid has helped me cultivate it. Now then I'd like you to get ready, it will be dangerous out there at night"

"Don't you dare patronize me Severus Snape I can take care of myself. Or have you forgotten that I'm one third of the Golden Trio?" Hermione said with a hint of humor in her voice

"How can I forget you three were the bane of my existence, I sometimes wish I did save you hides back then" Severus said sarcastically

"But you did and for that I thank you."

Then they fell into a comfortable silence.

**11:00PM outside Hogwarts Gates**

"Are you ready Hermione?"

"Yes, let's get going we only have one hour left before it blooms right?" Hermione said excitedly

"Yes, after that we need to add it as soon as possible as it loses its potency in time."

They started to walk in silence, Hermione controlling her excitement over the success of the potion she had seen the arithmancy of the potion and it has a 97% chance of succeeding, a small chance of failure. But then again we are talking about a potion created by Severus Snape.

Severus on the meanwhile has his mind on a certain witch following behind him. He could certainly gather the moon flower by himself so why did he invite her? It was a spur of a moment for him to ask her and then when he saw her excited face he just couldn't say no.

'_Severus you're getting soft' _he said to himself

'_**and whose fault is that'**_

'_face it your in love with Hermione Granger'_

'_**I'm not'**_

'_Are too, and what's the point of lying to yourself'_

And the monologues debate went on.

**11:55****PM inside the Forbidden Forest**

"11:55 we still have time to rest" Severus said. In the end he lost the debate to himself. _'how stupid is that'_ he thought

"Yes, we should. you never told me we were hiking we should have just apparated" Hermione said breathlessly

"Sorry about that, but I did warn you didn't I? anyway if we apparated you might tumble down this hill since you don't know where in the forbidden forest is this patch we'll have to go side apparating."

"right, I didn't know you had my best interest in your mind" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm

"I do" Severus said seriously

This took Hermione aback he never admits he cares for anyone, the last person he cared deeply was Lily Evans. Hermione shook herself out of her reverie at what she saw next.

The clouds suddenly parted reviling a full moon, when the rays hit the small patch of moon flower it gave a soft glow. It's like looking at a city at night from a hill.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked quietly as if afraid to break the silence

"I love it Severus, Thank you for showing me" Hermione said not leaving her eyes of the flower

"That good to hear, I didn't ask you to come just to gather ingredients I wanted to show you this" he said almost ashamed

Hermione lifted her eyes to Severus he was looking down on the ground as if afraid to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Severus"

"Humm?"

"Thank you." And with that Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed Severus on the lips

After what seemed like eternity the two broke apart

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Then let's gather this moon flowers and get back to the castle" Severus said with a happy contented smile

* * *

><p><strong>28 hours Later<strong>

Thus that is what happened to our dear potion's master and the reason for his happy disposition. Of course the school doesn't know and what happens next is rather entertaining.

Severus Snape was walking down the hall when he was ambushed by at least 6 people. Headmistress McGonagall hearing the news feared for the worst and decided to hold an emergency meeting with the faculty. Hearing all the news from the other Professors she decided that the Severus right now must be a fake or is under an Imperius Curse.

And so Headmistress McGonagall along with Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey cornered our dear Professor.

"What is the meaning of this! Unhand me right now" Severus said giving his infamous glare to his assailants

"Who are you and what have you done to Professor Snape?" Headmistress McGonagall asked

"What are you talking about? Have you finally lost your head to stress woman?"

"Now, now no need to get upset whoever you are. What did you do to Severus?"Madam Hooch said

"I am Severus Snape you dimwits! Unhand me or so help me I'll hex you all" Severus exclaimed

Just then Hermione walked into the scene. She stopped on her tracks not knowing what to make of this curious show.

"Um Professors, what are you doing to Severus?" She asked

"Hermione thank Merlin, kindly inform this people that I am indeed Severus Snape" Severus said

"Don't let him fool you my dear Severus never smiles and this person has been smiling all day! All of the students are afraid some even say it's the end of the world" Professor Sprout said

"This is what it's all about! You saw me smiling and think I'm an imposter?" Snape said incredulously

"oh so that's why all the students are so tense" Hermione said

"Honestly can't a guy be happy without setting of the end of the world alarm" Severus muttered

"What! don't tell me you and Hermione are…" Headmistress McGonagall finally said putting all together

"Yes now kindly unhand me, this is my final warning" Severus said voice dripping with venom

They let go of Severus and he silently walked to Hermione both of them walking out and taking another direction. Leaving 6 dumbstruck Professors in their wake.

"Are those two.." Madam Hooch finally broke the silence

"Yes they are." Flitwick said

"Finally"

**A/N:** Phew that was long! Read and Review People

**Thanks for Reading**


End file.
